


Yesterday someone was killed

by Juliane_Sagen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Computers, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Espionage, Gen, Hacking, Higher Education, Ireland, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mystery, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliane_Sagen/pseuds/Juliane_Sagen
Summary: I had everything. I had Sherlock, my dearest friend. When he was sentenced to life imprisonment, he was calm and blank as if it was a stroll. But I wound up in Hell.Fifteen years later I came back to know the truth, whatever it was.





	

September 1999.

London, Bloomsbury, University College London area.

In the early sunny morning, John Watson, a 21- year-old medical student, hurried to his friend’s hall. To his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, who was waiting for him. This day was John’s Birthday, and they were going to celebrate together as they have been doing for many years, from the very time when they first met at primary school.

John’s sneakers gently stepped on the path covered with yellowish and burgundy foliage among the campus buildings. The sun was flaking out in gold in the ultramarine cool air.John stood still for an instant and looked around: the bright light columns piercing the blue of the sky, and it felt like triumph, joyful music sounded everywhere. John was absolutely happy. He got everything. His youth, many beautiful goals, a girlfriend, friends, and.... Sherlock.

John easily ran up the fifth floor of the hall where Holmes lived. The UCL Faculty of Engineering Sciences residence hall building was quiet — for students it is too early, at least one hour would run before they started to wake up and wander through the corridors like drowsy flies. That’s Sherlock’s room. John opened the door, ‘’Sherlock?’’

But nobody answered. 

‘’Sherlock, it’s me. Damn it, but you couldn’t forget—’’John stopped in the dark hallway and listened to. Muffle outburst of laughter came. “Sherlock, Sherlock,” nodded John,” and even today you can't go without—” He flung the door open. “Oi! Whoever here, excuse me please, but we get some urgent business with Sherlock, pretty urgent!” Watson stood still on the threshold.

“Hi, John!” Holmes’s disheveled head appeared from under the sheets. “We… we almost got finished,” he slapped with his hands on the bed on both side of himself. “Stop slipping! Wake up!”

Sheets stirred, a dumped girlish giggle sounded, and a flushed face with laughing brown eyes appeared out of them.

“Molly?!”

“Hi, John!” she sat up, covering her breasts with her hand. 

Sherlock leaned over and casually kissed her shoulder. “ What a lovely girl.”

Molly put out her tongue at him. At this moment the sheets groaningly stirred on the other side of the Sherlock. He grinned. “We’ve , it seems to me, woken up someone.“ From under the sheets came out a short-haired blond head.

“Professor Moran!” exclaimed Watson. “Oh—”John stared at Sherlock with horror.

“Long story, John,” he imperturbably shrugged. Molly giggled and looked away.

“Give me my pants, please,” Moran asked gloomily.

“Here you are, sir.” John picked up the dark-brown pants from the floor.

“These not mine.”

“Oh, Seb, look,” Sherlock shook his head at him, deadpan “these are not yours, indeed—you threw off yours in the hallway yet.”

Molly burst into laughing, Sherlock could scarcely resist his laughter. Moran as red as a lobster got out of bed. Completely naked, he staggered to the pile of the clothes on the floor, bent over with a moan, took out the shirt from under there, and went to the door under the smirking look of Sherlock. He stopped in front of John open-mouthed standing in the doorway.

“Can I?”

Watson moved aside letting him pass.

"What the hell does it mean, Sherlock?” John looked at his friend reproachfully.

“I’m really sorry, John, but,“ Sherlock doubled himself up with bursting laughter, “it was not on purpose!”

“But he is a teacher!”

“Well, there you are,” Sherlock got out of bed “now you chat a little, gays, and I really need to take a shower. And by the way… Happy birthday, John!”

“Good heavens!” muttered Watson looking at Sherlock’s naked back, retiring with dignity into the bathroom. “And you?” he sternly turned to the girl “How did you— you!— get here, Margaret Hooper?”

“Why are you being so surprised, John?”

“But Molly?! Threesome? With Moran? Not only is he a teacher, but he is also a boor and a div!”

“Oh, John. Sherlock did not want it in a different way.” She looked up at Watson. “And you know, I—”

“I know, Molly.”

They both fell silent lost in their thoughts.

“All right, then,” the girl uncertainly smiled, “What's the use of talking about. It’s OK you came here, I need your help.”

“Well, actually, Sherlock and I are to finish some preparations—”

“Who are you telling. But we both know him — his Snobbish Selfish Congenialish Highness — the young Earl of Holmes.”

“But today is my birthday.”

“I’m really sorry… I help you?”

“Yeah,” sighed John,“ that will be better of all. Sherlock is my dearest friend, but—”

“I know, I know — he is just who he is. And for me he is the same thing as for you. And we cannot do nothing about it. And we both want him to be happy. Oh, I-I… I mean you birthday goes perfectly.”

Almost frightened, John glanced at her. “Oh no, Molly, not again! Please tell me I’m mistaken?”

“Oh, I’m afraid, you not.”

“It’s outrageous! This is my birthday, after all. Why should I go and thieve this shit just on this day? Could you be so kind and explain it?!”

“You see, John, but that's the point. If we don’t give Sherlock what he wants, he will be bored. And if he is bored—”Margaret looked at him meaningfully.

“We all will have boo-boo, you wanna say that? Rubbish.” 

“No, it’s not, and you know that. He’ll go away — to a place a bit funnier and forget us, if he did not yet. Because of her.”

“Molly, I do agree, he… he drifted apart a little. It will be over soon. This did happen to him many times. Every time he is being into something new.”

“No, John, not that time. Ever since that woman appeared Sherlock is like a new person.”

“But she — she is a professor! It’s inconceivable!”

“For Sherlock?”

The room fell in silence.

“If we’re going to get to the lab, then no one has come yet, we better hurry. Give me, please, my pants, yes, the same ones that thrown on the floor. I came later than Moran, and they were too busy to help me get undressed.”

***

In the hallway by the door to the lab there was empty. Nervously looking around, Molly said quickly, ”Act the way as we usually do. Didn’t you forget anything, did you? If anyone come — immediately give me a sign!”

“I have a vivid recollection of that, believe me.”

Molly bent down to the lock.

“Good God! You steal the keys?”

“Y-yes,” Molly smiled shyly, “it’s a real pain in the neck to force the lock every time.”

“Remember this is the last time. No more ever. End of! ”

“Of course, of course!” She vanished behind the door.

“John… John Watson? ”

“Dean Holmes?” John covered the lab door by himself.

“What are you doing here at this time? Surely, your lectures cannot start so early?”

“Uh… professor Holmes— ”

“And where is my brother? You are always together, aren’t you?”

“He's not here! He’s… preparing a party for me. Today is my birthday.” Blurted out John in a breathless rush.

“John,” Holmes tilted his head to one side and frowned at Watson appraisingly, “I couldn’t have never comprehended where your friendship with my brother comes from? It is rather impossible to imagine people who are more different than you. That's one thing, John—”

“Yes, sir?” Watson stood straight as a string.

“Why are you so nervous? I‘m just saying — you are the much better man than Sherlock is, his best half, if it’s possible to say so. Probably, it’s the cause of your friendship.”

“Thank you, sir.”

"Pleas do not thank me. You’d better take care of yourself. Maybe… despite your friendship. "

“I don’t understand, sir.”

“Doesn’t matter. I should go or I’ll be late for my lectures. Have a nice day.”

Hardly Holmes passed out of sight, John rushed to the lab.

“Molly! Molly?” The sparkling with glass and chrome room was empty. “For God’s sake, where you are?”

“Ooh!” She fell out of the cabinet on the floor. “Oh dear! I thought it was Dean Holmes. I heard his voice out there and went almost mad with fear.”

“Molly, Molly,” John helped her to stand up. “Get it?”

“Sure,” she handed him a box with vials.

“But you're out of your mind, indeed! The whole package! ”

“Today I think it’s a good idea to cheer ourselves up. I know just the recipe—” she laughed blithely. But John saw her eyes. And there was the same thing that he saw staring at himself in the mirror. And it was the one they both would never force to admit to themselves. And if they admitted, Sherlock would never be cheerful. And that means…

“Let me take it,” he took the box from her,” you shouldn’t keep it in your room — there are three more girls there, but I live alone. ”

“Ain’t you going to attend lectures today? Not like you.”

“Yaeh, not today. Mary wants to say happy birthday to me. And you know…” he hesitated, “they both, Mary and Sherlock, are not getting on too well. So she wants to congratulate me in advance. “

“Mary is a real wonder. You’re lucky to meet her. ”

“I know. Well, see you tonight?”

“Don’t forget, we have a wonderful surprise for you, so will not come too early, until I call you.”

“You mean Sherlock—” John said, starting.

“Yes, John, he did not forget. Don’t tell him me have blabbed out, okay?”

John started nodding sunnily.

***

Watson ran through the park deserted in this sunny morning. He was already late.

“John!” Mary lifted herself off the bench to meet him.

“Mary!” Watson put his arms around her. She answered with shining eyes. “Please forgive me for being late, Molly asked to help. Aren’t you frozen?”

“No,” she kissed him back,” I was thinking about you and this was warming me. ”

“It’s you who are warming me!” John tender passed over his hand her cheek. “You’re so pretty, darling!”

“Not me, that’s the morning only.”

“It’s as wonderful as you are Mary!”

“And we will have so many these things, my dear lovely John—” she reflected, smiling.

“Mary?”

“Yea, sorry. I wanted to give you the present,” she started digging through her handbag. 

“Look, Mary, maybe you could have a change of heart?” 

“No, no, not even ask me. I don’t want to fall out with you on your birthday.”

“We needn’t quarrel at all.”

“We’re always having a row when speaking about him.”

“But Mary, he’s my best friend. Sherlock is as dear to me as you.”

She pulled away.

“Mary? Why are you always being against him? Just this day, just for me, you could—”

“No, John. Pleas, here, take your gift.”

Watson unwrapped the package. “Gray's Anatomy, but it’s so expensive! A real treasure.”

“Just old copy… John, you — you!— are a real treasure. And this is only a book. Well, I have to go.”

“But why so urgent? Can we have a cup of coffee if you don’t go to the party, then?”

“Forgive me, if you please,” she took his hand, “I must go, we are to take pupils to Hampton Court today, all trainees should attend their classes.”

“Can I come tonight? As usual?”

“And what about your birthday party?”

“I’m not going to stay there all the night long. So can I come? I wanna be with you.”

She shook her head with a smile. “No, John. I’ll have to spend the night in the country. Don’t be so sad, dear. I promise… I will come to you tomorrow evening as soon as I got back.”

He took her hand and passed to his lips. “I will wait. And I do love you, Mary Morstan.”

***

The streets of Bloomsbury where halls of residence situated were filled with rushing students. John went smiled to himself.

“John? Hi, John.” Swarthy, fragile, a very young man, almost a boy, dressed in a laundry fresh shirt, tucked into his fancy pants, and a sweaty waistcoat, looked at Watson, smiling shyly. He pressed a huge stack of books to his chest.

“Gregory! Wow, so many books, well, mercy on me, if I’d have devoted myself to the Liberal Arts. You come back? Just for my birthday.“ Watson held out his hand.

Lestrade managed to shake hands with Watson, not dropping his books down. “Listen, John, didn’t Sherlock tell you I came back?” he gazed at him uneasily.

“No… Is your mother all right? ”

“Yes, thank you. She’s better now. Thought it’s only a temporary improvement. But I don’t care! I’ll never get out of London anymore!” bitterly cried he.

“Let’s have a word,” Watson took the fellow by the arm and led him away from the hurrying crowd.

“What’s happened, Greg?” John asked sympathetically, “I know, that all is pretty hard for you, this odd chill city, you are just getting used to living here—”

Gregory nodded sadly.

“Come on, Greg, what's going on?”

“You… you know where Sherlock is?”

“ Well… he must be having his studies. I think they have started already. Call him.”

“He doesn’t answer my calls. Yesterday,” Greg’s lips trembled,”he didn’t come on the date. “Again!” he looked up his red eyes at John, “Again!”

“Don't get so upset. Every thing will be fine. I can explain why Sherlock was pretty busy. He, simply, he helped me to prepare for my birthday party. You do know we always celebrate our birthdays together, since the time we were kids. He… spent almost the whole night with me.”

Lestrade glanced at John incredulously.

“He didn’t deceive you, Greg. Everybody know you are together!” added John confidently and stopped met Gregory's gaze — luminous and full of sadness, “Greg, come on!”

“What if… what if he was with her?” asked Gregory in a low voice looking appealingly at John.

“You don't say! There's nothing between them. It’s just gossips. You must believe me ‘cause I’m his best friend.”

“John—”

“Push this rubbish from your mind. Come to my party today? Celebrating at Sherlock’s, everybody will come.”

“Donno,” Greg became agitated, “Maybe he doesn’t want to see me?”

“Fiddle faddles! You are together. Do come certainly!”

“Well… all right,” embarrassed smile touched Gregory’s lips. “Thank you, John, so much thank you. You are so best-best friend. I’m really happy to make acquaintance of you. ”

“Well, Sherlock!” John thought grimly looking after Gregory, “you do also get a little present from me today. How it is possible to be such a… so… But you are my best friend!” 

“No,” he cried aloud — and passing by students looked at him with surprise, ”but the present you will get right now!" He resolutely pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “You’ll have to hear something… What’s the hell?” From the cell phone a sort of stupid song sounded, and then a womanish voice broke into a hysterical laughter and all finished with a sound of nearly a real explosion that even deafened John. “Damn it! It’s you again, Jim? What have you done to my phone, why I call Sherlock but connect with you?!”

“Hi, John!” Moriarty was struggling to hold back laughter, “Happy beefday! Sorry, dude, but Sherlock cannot answer, he’s so busy going to downtown with me .”

“Fie!” made a face John. “Can’t endure your jokes, the fact that you are a computer-brain-box is not a reason to talk nonsense.”

“But Sherlock doesn’t agree with you, does he?” John heard Sherlock laughing. “Don’t you really think so, you dick?”

“Jim,” Watson heard Sherlock to ask, “let me speak with him.”

“No, you, computer-virgin, we absolutely have no bloody time to chat with John. Or should I tell him that we are now in the middle of the FBA-net hacking attack? Or, maybe, that you skipped classes, pulled off your sexy lab coat and—” John heard the sounds of a scuffle and Moriarty‘s hysterical laughter whom Sherlock was picking out the phone from. 

“It’s me, John.”

“Sherlock, I’ve just seen Greg.”

“And?”

“What means and? He’s awfully upset, almost sunken in tears.”

“But what do I have to do with it?”

“What do you mean? You are the reason. You’re playing with him. Why? I mean, you two are together, right? ”

“What makes you think so?”

“But he is your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“Rubbish, John. Gregory just indulges in wishful thinking. Don’t wanna talking about him. Jim and I are preparing a kind of surprise for you, and, however, I’m quite sure Molly did outblab—”

“Sherlock, listen—”

“It’s enough, John. I want to make you happy at your birthday. ”

“Then talk to Gregory.”

“Well, if it’s so important for you—”

“Do promise?”

“I do, John. I’ll do anything for you. Anything. And that is not because today your birthday is. It’s because you are— ” he stopped, “Oh, listen, Jim is saying we gotta hurry. You will have a fantastic time this evening, John. Good-bye!”

John looked thoughtfully at a maple leaf felling off the tree, a bright-red, just like a bleeding wound, it slowly laying down on the withered glass. And Watson was again feeling shining joy, rising inside. As it was the every time then he was just hearing Sherlock’s voice.

***

When John got to his hall, the building was empty; lectures started. Watson all alone went up the stairs to the fourth floor. A strange figure in black was stranding by his room door.

“Are you looking for me?”

“Good morning, John.” A woman in elegant black coat, her dark hair elaborately arranged, smiled at him with her red lips.

“Professor Adler? What… what are you doing here?”

“Well, you see, John, I'm counting on your modesty. My visit is totally inappropriate, of cause.

“I don’t understand, professor.”

“Oh, by the way, happy birthday to you.”

“How did you know—”

“Please, it should be not surprised. Sherlock and I… he told me about you. You are his best friend. As I can see you are still very surprised?

“It's, uh—”

“I’m pretty sure, I can trust you. You know, Sherlock is my—”

“I do not know nothing. And don’t want to.”

“John!” she stepped towards him,” I have a request to you of indescribable importance. Please tell me I can trust you, oh please, be so kind? For Sherlock’s sake?

“For Sherlock… Yes, you can. ”

“Thank you,” she licked her lips nervously, “Sherlock was right, you are the one I can depend on defiantly.” She seemed like trying to regain some sort of control over herself. 

“John, tell Sherlock, please, we cannot meet this night.”

“Professor Adler,” John shook his head, “don’t, please, don’t make me interfere in all this—”

“Just give him my message, could you please? Today I have to spend night with other man. He is my boss and I can’t say no. But Sherlock shouldn’t worry at all. This man… means nothing to me.”

“Professor, please, don’t—”

“I’m finished.” She became again calm and impassive. “Thank you very much, John, good-bye.”

Watson stranded and listened to the sound of her high heels. Then he opened the door of his room, went up to the bed, took out the box from the bag and threw it on the blanket. 

Molly is right. We would do anything for him. Anything…


End file.
